


A Walk in the Park

by mocking_words



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocking_words/pseuds/mocking_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Natasha meets Steve after bringing back his runaway dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy times

It was a beautiful day out in Washington. The birds whistled their melodic tune and the sun showed up bright and early. Steven Rogers sighed contently as he walked along the path in a park near his apartment building. It had been a long time since he'd been able to just sit back, relax and just enjoy the simpler things in life. For one thing, walking his enormous Shephard. The muscular dog was tugging on his leash, wanting to hasten their walk. "Calm down Max, I'm trying to soak in the vitamin D here." Steve laughed as his dog looked back and tilted his head in a adorable manner. "You're not running away this time big guy. Last time I took my eyes off you you were in the pond." The Shepard barked and almost seemed the smile at the memory. It hadn't been so long ago that Steve learnt never to let go of the leash while tying his shoelaces. In his defense, he'd never owned a dog and was still learning to walk Max, who had been a rescue from the pound. He'd been a scrawny little puppy, flea-bitten and abandoned with what looked like a permanent sad face. Steve had taken him in, cared for him and raised him. A bittersweet memory, but Max is a healthy and rambuctious 2 year old by now. While Steve reminised, Max continued to tug. "MAX!" Steve yelled as the leash slipped from his grasp and the dog bolted. Steve groaned, "Not again."

* * *

 "Max!" Steve yelled as he circled the park, "That son of a gun." Steve sighed as he sat down on one of the park benches, the morning sun beating down on him. He'd been at it for almost half an hour by now, and Max was still missing.

_Bark_.

"Max?" Steve looked up to see his German Shepard running towards him, tongue wagging. He slid off the bench onto his knees, embracing and ruffling the dog's fur, "You're in trouble mister. Where have you been?"

"Hi." The unfamilliar voice made Steve look up. An attractive red head stood in front of him, a smile on her face.

"Hey..." He said, standing up.

"I take it Max is your's?" She asked. He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah. Oh my God, I'm so sorry. He ran off and -" He was cut off by her laugh, "Oh no don't be sorry. He's a sweet dog. I found him wandering around looking a little lost. So I thought I'd take him back to his owner. Looks like I found him."

"I don't know how to thank you." He admitted, clutching onto the leash for dear life. "How about introducing yourself stranger?" Her mouth curling into a smirk.

"Steven. Steven Rogers. But you can call me Steve." He said, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you Steve. Natasha. Natasha Romanoff."

"Thank you for finding Max, Natasha." Steve smiled earnestly, "Can I get you a coffee sometime?"

"Maybe you can." She smiled, turning to walk away, "See you around Steve."

It took him a few seconds after she walked away to realize he'd never gotten her number. He had almost slapped himself when Max picked up his leash in his mouth. "What..." Numbers were written on Max's collar along with the words _Call me_. Steve grinned and ruffled Max's fur, "Good boy."


End file.
